XY and Z: A New Adventure
by Sheaon13
Summary: A retelling of Ash's kalos journey only this time with Tierno and Shauna traveling with Ash instead of Clement, Bonnie, and Serena. Ash can also 'mega evolve' his pokemon through his aura. That's my theory on how greninja mega evolved, but he has to have a close bond to his pokemon like greninja and Pikachu. This is rated T just in case. The picture is what Ash looks like/don't own


"Here I am, it's time to get my first pokemon" Shauna smiled.

"Us too" Tierno reminded her, motioning to himself and Trevor.

"So you three are getting your first pokemon?" a black haired male asked from behind.

"Ah!" Trevor screamed.

 **Holding on to my dreams**

 **As I hold tight to my destiny**

 **Pokemon**

 **You're my friend**

 **Please never let our bond end**

 **We will stand together, holding tight to one another**

 **Pokemon**

 **You mean so much to me**

 **This is meant to be**

 **Let our bond grow strong**

 **And together we'll conquer all**

 **Pokemon**

 **I guess we're family**

 **Pokemon**

 **This is for more than just me**

 **Pokemon**

 **We stand strongest together**

 **Pokemon**

 **This is our destiny**

 **Pokemon!**

"Who are you?" Tierno asked, knowing Trevor scared easily.

"I'm Ash and this is my buddy pikachu" the trainer stated with his pikachu on his shoulder letting out a 'pika!' in agreement.

"I'm Shauna" she smiled.

"I'm Tierno and that's Trevor" he stated.

"How long have you been a trainer? Your pikachu looks strong" Trevor stated.

"Six years but I come from kanto so I started at ten as opposed to you guys who start at sixteen" Ash stated.

"What other pokemon do you have?" Shauna asked.

"I have a lot, way too many to name. Though I have twenty six turos, I traded four of them. One of them I have with me now. I also have my snivy with me too" Ash stated to the three of them.

"Why did you have thirty turos?" Trevor questioned.

"I'd rather not say" Ash replied, sheepishly.

"We have to get our pokemon guys!" Shauna reminded them and they all rushed in with Ash following behind.

"Oh and Ash would it be okay if I travel with you?" Tierno asked him.

"Me too!" Shauna shouted.

"Sure the more the merrier, what about you Trevor?" Ash asked.

"I'd rather travel by myself" Trevor stated.

"Ah, Trevor, Tierno, Shauna, you're all here. Oh and Ash you're here too, I'll tell you my request after I get them their pokemon" professor Sycamore stated.

"Alright, we're going to give you different starters, the ones from the kanto region because the three starters from here were already taken and the starters left are older ones. They're the request I want to make of you Ash, I wish for you to take all three of them due to the fact they've been together ever since they hatched here in the lab. Normally this wouldn't happen but these three just clicked and it would be wrong to split them up. Now here are the starters, charmander, bulbasaur, and squirtle" the professor stated.

"I have all three kanto starters, thanks to me getting back all the pokemon I left places and turtwig and bulbasaur deciding to interchange who keeps the peace" Ash stated.

"I'll choose squirtle and name him Lyric" Tierno decided.

"I'll take Charmander" Trevor said.

"No offense professor but I don't think bulbasaur is for me. She doesn't seem to match my personality. Not that she's not a great pokemon it's just she isn't right for a starter for me. Do you have any others?" Shauna asked.

"Chipa!" a pachirisu shouted, snuggling against Shauna's leg.

"Aren't you the cutest thing?" Shauna smiled and picked her up and put her on her shoulder, petting her.

"I guess that settles that, pachirisu will be your starter" the professor stated.

"What do you think about that pachirisu?" Shauna asked her.

"Chipa! Chipa!" She cheered.

"Hey Tierno, Shauna, what is your dream?" Ash asked as they left the lab, after Ash had gotten the three kalos pokemon. It was luck that his carry limit was upgraded to eight.

"My dream is to be a master coordinator" Tierno replied instantly.

"Mine is to be a top pokemon performer. Which reminds me, since I got my first pokemon I got to take a video showcasing her" Shauna cheered.

"Right" Ash nodded, having heard what a pokemon performer was from professor Oak.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Shauna shouted, starting to run ahead of the two boys who both shared smiles and chased after her.

 **With that Ash's journey through kalos has finally begun what will await our heroes next time? Tune in then to find out!**


End file.
